henson_alternativefandomcom-20200215-history
List of puppet improv puppets
The Jim Henson Company's Puppet Up! - Uncensored features a mixture of comedic improvisation and puppetry. The show features a large cast of puppets. Early on the improv show featured many puppets recycled from past Henson Company projects. The recycled puppets came from a variety of previous projects including Jim Henson's Animal Show, City Kids, Animal Jam, and others. Although a puppets have had a pre-existing life, the characters (the personality, voice, performer, role and name) do not stay attached -- and the puppets will appear as new characters, usually created on the spot. As the show grew new and original puppets joined the show. In 2006 dozens of new puppets were designed to be used in the show. These original puppets were designed by Julianne Buescher and Drew Massey; and built by Buescher, Massey, Patrick Johnson, and Sean Johnson with help and guidance from veteran Muppet designer/builder Jane Gootnick. Jim Henson's Creature Shop maintains more than 75 puppets in performance conditions for the show. Many of the puppets also appeared in Stuffed and Unstrung, Alt/Reality, and other Henson Alternative projects. Puppets File:Puppets (22).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as both Arlene and Dullard the aardvarks on Jim Henson's Animal Show. File:Puppets (39).jpg| An original puppet designed by Julianne Buescher and built by Patrick Johnson for Puppet Up! File:Puppets (20).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used on Jim Henson's Animal Show, Bear in the Big Blue House, Mopatop's Shop, and Kermit's Swamp Years. File:Puppets (60).jpg| Three bunny rabbit puppets based on a design previously used for Hopper on Muppets Tonight. File:Bear.jpg| A recycled puppet previously seen as Bunnie Bear on Jim Henson's Animal Show. File:Puppets (54).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used on Jim Henson's Animal Show, Bear in the Big Blue House, and Muppets Tonight. Appears on Sesame Street. File:Puppets (64).jpg| File:Puppets (35).jpg| A recycled Whatnot puppet previously used as Billy in Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony. File:Puppets (31).jpg| An original puppet used in improv games with puppeting by an audience member. File:Puppets (25).jpg| A special puppet created for Puppet Up! File:Puppets (27).jpg| Three pre-historic human puppets created for Puppet Up! File:ClaudeBigfoot.jpg| An original puppet designed by Julianne Buescher, and built by Buescher and Drew Massey for Puppet Up! File:Puppets (43).jpg| A recycled puppet prevuously used for Cornelius the Crab on Jim Henson's Animal Show. File:Puppets (19).jpg| An red crab puppet designd by Eric Englehardt and built by Sean Johnson for Puppet Up! File:Puppets (1).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Libido on CityKids. File:Puppets (8).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as the captain on CityKids. File:Puppets (7).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as the lieutenant on CityKids. File:Puppets (67).jpg| File:Puppets_(1024).jpg| A recycled puppet previously seen on Muppets Tonight and Mopatop's Shop. File:Puppets (42).jpg| An original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Drew Massey. File:Duckboy.jpg | An original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher; often performed by Victor Yerrid as a manic and charmingly insane optimist who wins the day with blunt observations. File:Puppets (23).jpg| A favorite of Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (46).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Yorick the Salmon on Jim Henson's Animal Show. File:Puppets (24).jpg| An original puppet created for Puppet Up! File:noimage.png| A set of four original puppets created for Puppet Up!; of this contagious quartet, Germs 1 and 4 were designed and built by Drew Massey, and Germs 2 and 3 by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (36).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Raisin on The Christmas Toy and The Secret Life of Toys. File:Puppets (33).jpg| An original puppet used in improv games with puppeting by an audience member. File:Puppets (26).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used on Telling Stories with Tomie DePaola. File:Puppets (18).jpg| An original puppet designed by Julianne Buescher and built by Sean Johnson for Puppet Up! File:Puppets (16).jpg| A group of recycled hotdog puppets previously used as Frankie Frank and the Footers on CityKids. File:Puppets (21).jpg| Three recycled alien puppets previously used as the Koozbanians on CityKids. File:Puppets (17).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as DJ 2 on Animal Jam. File:Puppets (15).jpg| An original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (51).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as DJ 3 on Animal Jam. File:Puppets (53).jpg| A redressed and refurbished male Whatnot; use for various roles - usually male, but occasionally a deadpan lesbian named Nancy. File:Puppets (59).jpg| An original puppet designed for Puppet Up! by Drew Massey. File:Puppets (57).jpg| File:Puppets (62).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Joey in Late Night Buffet with Augie and Del. File:Puppets (68).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Spank in Late Night Buffet, and later used as Yeager on S.U.D.S. File:Puppets (41).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Waffle the Cow-Monkey on Animal Jam. File:Puppets (69).jpg| File:Puppets (70).jpg| File:Puppets (14).jpg| An original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (65).jpg| An original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (45).jpg| An original puppet designed for Puppet Up! by Drew Massey. File:Puppets (13).jpg| An original puppet designed for Puppet Up! by Drew Massey. File:Puppets (55).jpg| Original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (37).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used in Dog City and Jim Henson's Animal Show. File:Puppets (66).jpg| File:Puppets (56).jpg| File:Plantthing.png| File:Puppets (48).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Lester Possum on Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony. File:Puppets (12).jpg| An original puppet created for Puppet Up! File:Puppets (11).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Jackie and Lawrence the Orangutans on Jim Henson's Animal Show and later as Skreet on S.U.D.S.; redressed for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:noimage.png| An original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Drew Massey. File:Puppets (28).jpg| An original puppet created for Puppet Up! File:Puppets (10).jpg| A recycled puppet previously seen as Dread on CityKids. File:Puppets (9).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Gabe on Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola. File:Puppets (29).jpg| A recycled puppet previously seen on Jim Henson's Animal Show and Bear in the Big Blue House. File:Puppets (6).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Guffrey the Vulture on Jim Henson's Animal Show '' and ''Mopatop's Shop. File:Puppets (5).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Bernice the Warthog on Jim Henson's Animal Show and Mopatop's Shop. File:Puppets (47).jpg| File:Puppets (3).jpg| A redressed and refurbished female Whatnot from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. File:Puppets (4).jpg| A redressed and refurbished female Whatnot; refurbished for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:Odie.jpg| A blue Whatnot with dark, curly hair, recycled and redressed for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:Girleen.jpg| A wild red-headed Whatnot, recycled and redressed for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. File:Puppets (2).jpg| A recycled puppet previously used as Pancake on Animal Jam and Hannah Montana. File:Puppets (34).jpg| An original puppet designed and built for Puppet Up! by Julianne Buescher. See also *''Puppet Up! - Uncensored'' stage show *''Stuffed and Unstrung'' *''Alt/Reality'' Category:Puppet Up! - Uncensored characters Category:Lists